Dark Side cave
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = Cave of Evil | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Dagobah | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back }} The Dark Side cave is a fictional location featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It first appeared in the 1980 film Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, as well as all related media. History The Dark Side cave is a name attributed to a cave on the planet of Dagobah. Although the planet itself was rich with Light Side Force energy, this one particular spot was strong with the Dark Side of the Force. In 3 ABY, Rebel Alliance hero Luke Skywalker came to Dagobah to train as a Jedi under Master Yoda. He discovered the cave and asked what was so special about it. Yoda discouraged him from entering it, citing that it was powerful with the Dark Side. Luke asked him what was in the cave and Yoda cryptically replied "Only what you take with you". When Luke entered the cave, he faced a vision of Darth Vader, who advanced on him with his lightsaber. Luke fought and defeated the vision, but upon doing so, noted how the helmet had cracked in half, revealing his own face. Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back In 34 ABY, Dark Force user Kylo Ren came to Dagobah to undergo his own vision quest in the Dark Side Cave under the instruction of his Supreme Leader, Snoke. Ren saw a vision of his former master Luke Skywalker, as well as his parents Leia Organa, and Han Solo. In a fit of rage, Kylo Ren destroyed the cave. Star Wars: Age of Resistance: Supreme Leader Snoke 1 Notes * The Dark Side cave supposedly houses a dark spirit, which can manifest itself in various forms. The form it assumes is usually based on the perceptions and/or impressions of those who enter the cave. Such experiences may also yield certain amounts of clairvoyant insight governing the perceiver's chosen path or destiny. * Another location that demonstrates similar characteristics is the Mirror cave, which is located on the Temple Island on the planet Ahch-To. In 34 ABY, the Force sensitive known as Rey entered the cave and saw a mirrored vision of herself repeated in multiple planes. Related categories * Dark Side cave appearances See also External Links * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back |-|Television= Star Wars: Clone Wars * Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 21 Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Voices |-|Comics= * Star Wars 43 * Star Wars: Age of Resistance: Supreme Leader Snoke 1 |-|Novels= * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (novelization) * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (junior novel) * Star Wars: Heir to the Empire * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire |-|Video games= * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References